


Green Light

by pendamaris



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M, M/M is legal in SK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendamaris/pseuds/pendamaris
Summary: The 'nugu' actor meets the popular actor.





	Green Light

**Hong Joo Chan Confirmed to join ‘Love at the First Smile’**

_The hottest teen actor **Hong Joo Chan** will be playing the role of a high school student in new **KBW** drama **‘Love at the First Smile’**!_

_The actor-singer recently joined the production as the main lead after previously **Yoon So Yoon** and **Choi Bo Min** confirmed as another leads for the drama.  _

_‘Love at the First Smile’ will tell the story of growth, love, and friendship. The drama is set to air in February._

 

¤¤¤¤¤

 

Donghyun lifelessly lifts left hand, pouting when he sees that he has three more hours to go before they wrap the set today. That is if they can do all the required scenes tonight.

He slams back to his seat, a school chair on the back row, focusing his eyes at what happen before him.

A _stylist_ is fixing Joochan’s hair while the said boy is closing his eyes, maybe take some shut eye before the next take. Sitting on Joochan’s left side is Soyoon, his love interest in the drama.

_Seriously, why they have to cut the scene every time his hair is falling to his face?_

Donghyun shouts ‘finally’ mutely after the director gives sign to continue the take and the _stylist_ makes her way out of the set. He sits straight, opens the book in front of him, immersing in his acting as a student. He thoroughly acts a good student, listening to the teacher standing in front of the class, taking notes here and there. He does it with utmost seriousness, even though he may not be in the scene that much.

After all, he is just ‘another student’ in the drama. He only has few lines, he can count it with his hands. He is ‘that guy that the main lead meets in the hallway and high-five or greets shortly’ then disappears throughout the drama then suddenly appears in the end when they gather together in class. That is his role.

Yet, he has to also be in the set for hours and wait for eternity to get the scenes done. 

A ‘CUT’ rings through the room and it means they are done for that night. Donghyun sighs then closes the book. He stands, bows to the other actors actresses, saying ‘thank you’ for several times. He walks around the set, thanking the crews as well.

“Good job, hyung,” someone pats his back.

He turns and as he expects, Joochan is smilling at him. “You too, good job.”

Joochan then slightly bows then leaves Donghyun.

The weather may be hot or cold, the waits may be long, the scenes may be retake countlessly, but still in the end of the day, Donghyun will go home with a smile in his face. And it is all because Joochan.

The actual reason why Donghyun accepted the role in this drama.

Yes, filling up his resume by experiences is important and good for stepping up his job, but working while seeing your crush every day is really a jackpot.  

Donghyun likes Joochan. Everyone likes Joochan. The heartthrob of South Korea, the singer-actor that tops the chart with his singles every release and gives high rating for his dramas, the one you can’t help but having crush at.

He is so humble, friendly, and down to earth. He started as a child actor then slowly climb as the hottest teen actor now.  He does not catch that ‘celebrity disease’ and treats everyone around him with respect even when he is already in the industry for 5 years.

He remembers the crews’ names and always thank them after the work. He mingles with other actors actresses too, playing with them or just having some chat.

That is why Donghyun really likes Joochan. He remembers Donghyun’s name and occasionally talk to him between the breaks. When he discovered that they were born in same year but Donghyun is months older than him, he insisted to call Donghun ‘hyung’. Really, Donghyun does not see a wall between them, the cameo and the rising teen actor at the moment.

The only difference he spots is that Joochan sees him as a fellow actor and Donghyun sees him as a crush.

 

¤¤¤¤¤

 

Joochan is freaking out. He walks back and forth on his heels, muttering some curses quiet enough for only him to hear. He is at the back area of the set, in some kind of flower garden but sans flower.

Last night, before he went to sleep, Ahn writer-nim called him and gave him news that there will be some changes in the script.

He could not sleep after that. He had to endure his _stylist_ ’s complaint this morning about his panda eyes but that was something that could easily be fixed with makeup.

However, this, this change though, it is not something that can be fixed by makeup.

Due to the high ratings and viewers’ demand, now they will include a kiss scene in his drama. 

A kiss scene!

Joochan, tired of pacing aimlessly, sits down on a concrete path under him. He has his head between his knees, cursing himself.

It is an unwritten rule that every main leads will have a kiss scene in K-drama. Joochan is a main lead so of course he will have his kiss scene. But he does not think that day will be today.

That he will have his first kiss today.

His busy schedules means lack of love life and lack of love life means no girlfriend or boyfriend and no boyfriend girlfriend means no kiss.

How can he has a kiss scene now that he does not even know how to properly kiss someone? 

“Aish! I am ruined..” Joochan sighs loudly, burying his head deeper between his knees.

“Joo…chan?”

Joochan lifts his head. Donghyun is standing above him with a concerned look.

“Donghyun hyung..”

“Why are you sitting on the ground? Get up or you will get dirt on your clothes,” Donghyun lowers his hand, and when Joochan places his hand on his, he helps the younger stand and directs them to a gazebo located in the middle of the garden.

They take a seat on the opening of the gazebo, sitting side by side.

“Thank you, hyung..” Joochan says quietly.

Donghyun nods. He wanted to go to his favorite spot to read a book and was surprised when he saw Joochan sitting alone on the ground.

“Are you okay?”

Joochan shakes his head, “No. I am ruined.”

Donghyun tilts his head toward Joochan, “Ruined? Why?”

“It is..” Joochan looks back at Donghyun then sighs, “never mind, hyung.”

Donghyun understands and does not pry more, “Fine. But if there is something I can help, you can go to me, okay?”

Joochan nods his head, feels that his burden slightly gone that he has a friend that want to help him. Even when said friend cannot really help his problem right now.

Or can he?

Joochan glances at Donghyun. The boy is humming some notes that Joochan is familiar with, a song from an ad, and drumming his fingers on his lap.  He has really long and pretty fingers, like female. He also has a figure quite like a woman in the sense that his body seems thin for a boy his age, looking so frail and so delicate. His height is just average, around 172 cm and also 40-ish on weight. He is not that bad in face department at all. If Joochan has to describe him, he will say that Donghyun is INFINITE’s Sung Kyu mini version. He resembles that man so much.

Joochan’s eyes go higher until they reach Donghyun’s lips. They are red, naturally so, and now glistening under the sun light with the touch of some lip gloss the _coordi_ applied. They are not full or thin, they are just enough for him.

Joochan holds his breath when suddenly an idea strikes him. He ponders in his head, whether he should do it or not. He mulls over the idea, looking at the oblivious boy beside him. After a while, he decides that he should do it. Donghyun said that he wanted to help Joochan, right?

He gulps, brushing his hands on his pants, suddenly feeling them so wet and heavy.

“Hyung..” he calls Donghyun quietly, as to not surprise the older.

“What?” Donghyun turns to look at him.

“I am sorry.”

“Wha-” Donghyun cannot continue his words for suddenly something is on his lips and preventing him to speak.

Joochan closes his eyes and presses his lips against Donghyun’s lips. Donghyun is frozen on his seat, only blinking his eyes once, twice, thrice, cannot feel the urge to move or even react.

Joochan brings his hands to Donghyun’s waist and pulls him closer. He kisses Donghyun softly at first, gently, carefully but then he parts his mouth, engulfing Donghyun’s shaking lips, sending wild tremors along the older’s nerves. And before he realizes it, Donghyun is kissing him back.

They fall under the kiss for a while before Joochan’s eyes open wide in surprise and he pushes Donghyun away. He looks at Donghyun with horror as he gains his breath back and realizes that he just kissed Donghyun! He hurriedly stands and bows in front of Donghyun.

“I am sorry, hyung! I am sorry!” He says while bowing then runs away from the scene.

Donghyun, still in trance after the kiss, can only sit still. Then, after what feels like a long time has passed, he finally brings his trembling hand to his lips.

“That is..my first kiss.”

 

¤¤¤¤¤

 

For Joochan and Donghyun to be awkward is an understatement.

Their engagement with each other is scarce. They clearly avoid each other and try not to be in the same place except when they have to take some scenes. No more chatting between the breaks, no more ‘good job’ after they are done.

How can they when they cannot even look at each other without blushing?

They do not really speak about what happened before. They just plainly ignoring each other in a good way. Stay away and no eye contact.  No one really realizes it anyway for everyone is busy doing their stuffs. Maybe has no popularity means well for Donghyun. At least for now.

The last time they had an encounter was when Donghyun went to change his clothes after he was done and he was coincidentally met the younger with Soyoon on his way. The actor had his hand on Soyoon’s shoulder, talking animatedly about something. He grew quite when he saw Donghyun, lowering his hand back to his side. Donghyun said nothing, nodded his head in their direction then walked quickly passing the duo. He schooled his face as to not showing emotion.

Only when he was far enough that he looked back and saw longingly at Joochan’s back. He allowed a small, sad smile to bloom when he noted that Joochan had pull his hand away from Soyoon’s shoulder when he saw that Donghyun was there.

Not that it meant something, though. They are back at square one.

The ‘nugu’ and the popular actor.

 

¤¤¤¤¤

 

Joochan is in foul mood. He carelessly opens his script, reading it half-heartedly, does not bother to memorize it at all. The lines are for tomorrow, and unlike himself, he does not really want to start his reading like he usually does to prepare ahead.

The words dance before his eyes but he has no energy to devour them. Seeing the title, ‘Love at the First Smile’, only makes him want to pull his hair hard.

Anything that relates with love actually.

Just this morning, he uploaded his _selca_ with his script, adding love emoticon. And coincidentally, Soyoon also uploaded hers with the same caption. It went hell from that.

The fans were going crazy, making their own assumption, thinking that both of them have a relationship. They spread the edited pics of the updates and claimed them as lovestagram. They also surrounded his house and following him everywhere since morning. He cannot go freely without a fan flashing their camera on his face.

He is done for today, earlier than he expected, only a little after noon. Yet, he is trapped inside the location because the fans are still waiting in front of the building. He can go actually but he has another schedule for the night, a secret one at the moment, and if the fans discover about it, it will make the plan go awry and his contract might be cancelled.

His road manager is busy speaking with the crew on another location, thinking of a way how to go without fans knowing.

Just then, he sees Donghyun walks along the corridor and it is like a light bulb turns on in his head. He closes his script, placing them into his bag then grabs for his jacket. He wears his black mask and lowers the hoodie till only his eyes can be seen.

He comes over to his manager, “Hyung, I got an idea. You go through the front door and I will go through the back entrance. Let’s meet in parking lot.”

“There are also some fans waiting at the back, you cannot go out now,” his manager reminds him.

“I know. But I have this idea and I think it can work. Trust me, hyung.”

The manager looks at Joochan skeptically but then sighs, “Fine. Let’s try this idea of yours. Meet me in the car. Be careful, okay?”

Joochan is half way out the room when he simply throws his thumb up toward his manager. He quickly searches for Donghyun, running to reach the older.

He slings his arm around Donghyun, surprising the boy.

“Who are y-”

“I am sorry, hyung, but I need your help. I need you to walk with me until we reach the parking lot,” Joochan whispers.

Donghyun asks no further when he knows the boy beside him is Joochan. Donghyun does not reply also, only slowing his pace so they are walking together. They pass the hundred fangirls outside the building easily then arrive at the lot safe and sound. Joochan opens the car’s door and pulls Donghyun along with him to enter the vehicle.

He takes off his mask, “Wow, no one really bats an eye when we walked! Did you see it, hyung?”

Donghyun, cannot help himself but feels offended with that remark, “Oh yeah, no one wants to see an unknown actor walk anyway. Thank you, I know.”

Joochan starts to correct his words, realizing that unintentionally his words hurt Donghyun, “No, hyung. I don’t mean it like that. I mean..”

Donghyun turns his head away from Joochan and Joochan closes his mouth, aware that Donghyun does not want to hear his explanation. Joochan’s manager starts the engine and they leave the location.

They fall to an uncomfortable silence, broken only by Joochan’s manager continuous apologies to Donghyun that they just ‘kidnap’ him. Donghyun brushes away the apologies, saying that he was just there and just in the moment for Joochan to choose him.

He just needs to inform his own manager and pretends that Joochan is not looking at his direction during the journey. And tries hard to not looking back.

Yeah, no big deal.

 

¤¤¤¤¤

 

The photo-shoot lasts for some time after eleven and then it is a wrap. Joochan walks around to thank the crews and takes some pictures with them.

He goes back to his car after, opening the door carefully. There, he can see Donghyun falling asleep on his own chair. The older insisted to just stay in the car, preferring to take some nap than being outside.

Joochan grabs for his blanket from the back seat, covering Donghyun from chest to toe. Donghyun only mumbles some gibberish words then falls back to sleep. Joochan smiles tenderly when he sees it.

He also closes his eyes, happy that his schedule is finished for the day and he can finally rest.

He goes back to consciousness when he feels someone is shaking his arm. His eyes blearily spots his manager’s sullen face.

“Your parents called and they said that the fans are still in front of your house. We cannot go back now.”

Joochan wakes fully after he heard it, “What? But it is already,” glances at his phone, “past midnight. Don’t they have to go back home?”

“Well, you know your fans best,” the manager gives a loud sigh, fixing his eyes at the river beside the road where he stops the car.

“What should we do now, hyung?” Joochan asks his manager.

“I don’t know. Let me think first.”

They are both thinking deeply when Donghyun coughs in his sleep. Joochan’s manager glances at Donghyun then Joochan, then back at Donghyun. Slowly, a smile is sported on his lips. Joochan at first is confused but opens his mouth wide when he understands the meaning behind his manager’s smile.

“Are you serious, hyung?”

“It is the only way, Joo,” the manager grins then turns back to start the car. He knows where to go next.

Not long after, they arrive at a small, quiet neighborhood. The car stops in front of a rundown building, the paint is peeling on some spots.

“Are you sure this is the place, hyung?”

“Yes. I asked him before and I am sure.”

Joochan throws his eyes around the building. Does Donghyun really live here?

He then proceeds to wake the boy.

“Hyung, wake up. We arrive at your house,” Joochan places his hand on Donghyun’s shoulder, slightly shaking him to wake.

Donghyun opens his eyes seconds after. He blinks his sleep away, yawning for a while before he composes himself when he remembers that he is in the presence of another persons.

“Oh? Ah..you are right. I will see myself out then. Thank you, hyung,” he turns to Joochan’s manager, “and you too. Thank you,” he says to Joochan less enthusiast.

He then snatches his backpack from between his feet and opens the car’s door. Joochan’s manager signals for Joochan to follow him. Joochan nods quickly, high-fiving his manager then goes out the car, already with his bag on his hand.

Donghyun is startled when he sees Joochan alights from the car and become more puzzled when the car leaves. He stares at Joochan after the car is lost from his view.

Joochan scratches his nape, “Can I sleep at your house tonight, hyung?”

Donghyun is baffled by such request. Joochan wants to sleep at his house?

“I cannot go back to my house right now because something happened. And you see, my car is gone already, so..” Joochan continues to explain the situation.

Donghyun glares at the younger, which Joochan thinks as cute, with his small eyes all narrowing till it becomes a slit. He does not say ‘yes’ or refuses Joochan either, only gesturing for him to follow his lead. Joochan whispers ‘thank you’, tailing Donghyun to walk to the stairs at the side of the building. When they get to the top, Donghyun turns to the left, before finally they arrive in front of a closed door. Donghyun fishes for the keys in his pants pocket, unlocks the door with the keys when he finds them and enters the room.

Joochan invites himself inside the room. It is quite small but very neat. It only has a bathroom, modest size kitchen, and an open bedroom. The wall is bare; no pictures, photos or posters grace the surface. The wardrobe is tucked between an average size refrigerator and a desk. No trashes linger around the room and it smells quite nice too. It is only missing something.

“You don’t have a bed, hyung?”

Donghyun puts his backpack on his desk, “No. I sleep on that,” Donghyun points to somewhere behind Joochan.

Joochan turns his head around and sees it. A futon is fold behind him. He gives an ‘o’ to Donghyun.

Donghyun walks to where his futon is, then spreads the bedding on the floor.

“You can put your belonging on the desk too,” Joochan does as he told, “You can also make something for yourself, I think I still have some tea left in the kitchen. And..” Donghyun beckons Joochan to follow him to the bathroom, “you can wash yourself here,” he then reaches for the cabinet on the bathroom’s wall, grabbing a brand new toothbrush and a towel, “Here.”

Joochan takes the brush from Donghyun, spotting the similar one on the sink.

“Wow, we have couple brush,” Joochan spontaneously says. They both blush after hearing Joochan’s words.

“Well, you can wash your self now. I will wait outside,” Donghyun clears his throat, hands the towel and toothbrush to Joochan then swiftly exits the bathroom.

Joochan is done washing himself after half an hour and Donghyun is even faster than him, both already clean before the clock strikes two o’clock. Donghyun suggests that they make some _ramyun_ before they go to bed to fill their hungry stomach.

Now, they are sitting across each other, a pot of _ramyun_ and a Tupperware full of _kimchi_ in the middle.

“Thank you for the food!” they both say at the same time.

“Oh!”

“Jiji”

“Bong”

“Jiji”

“Bong”

“Jiji”

“Bong”

“Bong..Ah!”

“Asa! I win!” Donghyun shouts then laughs at Joochan’s defeated expression.

“I can’t believe I lose. Aish, hyung..” Joochan whines.

“You loser, you..” Donghyun teases Joochan.

Joochan then laughs along with Donghyun and shakes his head at their childish antics.

“Fine. I am a loser. Now let’s eat, hyung,” Joochan scoops some noodles with his chopstick.

Donghyun nods then takes his own portion. They eat in a comfortable silence, notably less awkward than before.

They are only quiet for a while though, before Joochan starts to pretend taking Donghyun’s portion and eat them.

Donghyun will try to get it back that lead them to a playful battle.

“Okay, okay, I surrender,” Donghyun throws his hands up when he cannot bear to eat more, in order to prevent Joochan to eat his portion.

“Then it is all for me!” Joochan gleefully shouts, taking Donghyun’s bowl.

“Take it all,” Donghyun says. Joochan devours the food after Donghyun gives him permission. He is hungrier than he thought.

“Ya, ya, ya, eat slowly, or you will choke. And why you eat so messy like this,” Donghyun unconsciously reaches over to wipe the remnants of _kimchi_ on the corner of Joochan’s mouth.

Donghyun takes his hand back when he realizes what he is doing while Joochan is busy chewing his food to distract himself.

When they are done, Donghyun places the dishes on the kitchen sink and reassures Joochan that they can just do it tomorrow and let’s just go to sleep already. They take turn brushing their teeth and washing their face.

Donghyun lays first on the futon, on his side beside the wall. Joochan takes his position beside Donghyun. They lay side by side in silence before Joochan opens his mouth.

“Do you live alone, hyung?”

Joochan thinks that Donghyun is already sleeping before he hears his answer, “Yes.”

“Where is your family?”

“At home. And before you ask, I will just explain it myself. My father kicked me out because I want to be an actor and my CEO is kind enough to rent me this room, as small as it is. But it is more than I can give the company, seeing that I have no job unless that drama we are in right now.”

Joochan does not respond right away. Donghyun does not expect him to.

“I am sorry for kissing you that day.”

Donghyun glimpses at Joochan. The younger has his eyes closed but he can see the unsteady rising and falling of his chest, and may be hearing his heartbeats. They are quite faint but really fast.

Later when he is sure that Joochan is asleep, Donghyun gives his late reply, “I am not sorry for kissing you back.”

 

¤¤¤¤¤

 

They do not grow close directly after that. Joochan is still feeling sorry for kissing Donghyun without the other’s permission and Donghyun is feeling guilty because he lets Joochan thinks that he is upset because of the kiss.

They act like usual and like before the kiss happened; chatting between breaks once in a while, greeting each other before and after the takes, occasionally play mobile games together. Nothing changes.

Besides maybe, that Joochan now sits closer to Donghyun when they are talking, their arms brushing and sometimes even linking arms. Most of the time, Joochan is clingy with Donghyun, draped over the older while they are taking some naps or just plants himself beside the older while they are doing nothing.  

He also uploaded their _selcas_ a few times, more than his pictures with the main actors even.

Oh, so they indeed change.

The fans notice this and they become the hot topic in a short time. Their newly found friendship is envied by a lot of people and praised by a lot more. At first, people called Donghyun as attention-seeker, fame-whore, and was accused to just riding Joochan’s fame to make himself popular. He was sad and felt worthless after he read the comments but after Joochan said that he was not those things people call him, he began to ignore them. As long as his friend does not think badly about him, he feels delighted and does not need to care about other’s opinion.

Their bad words are started to be replaced by nice words when they realize that Joochan is happier when he is with Donghyun. They thank him for always making Joochan joyful and tell him to stay by Joochan’s side forever. Some even give couple name and call their bromance as ‘Dongchan’.

His fancafe’s members also gradually increase slowly but surely.  

Not only fans, the production notices his close relationship with Joochan too and gives him more lines in the drama. That led to his father once called him and told him that he could at last saw his face after a long time in the drama. He cried for a long time that day.

However, the biggest turning point is actually at the day of wrap up party.

Joochan and his manager picks Donghyun up from his place and they arrive together at the restaurant. The media is taking their pictures together and they become number one in some sites, like Instiz and Naver. They bow to the media and walk toward the restaurant. Though, before they can enter, Joochan grabs Donghyun’s hand and slips something.

“Open it after the party,” he winks at Donghyun, then leaving Donghyun at the entrance.

Donghyun feels material like paper, and when he looks down, there it is, a folded paper in blue color, then puts it inside his pocket. He does not even reach his seat yet but his hands already itching to open the paper.

It is not before the cutting cake part that he cannot resist the temptation. He glances at Joochan where he is standing with the main leads to cut the cake.  He carefully fishes out the paper from his pocket and opens it. He gasps when he sees the content. No words only numbers.

To be exact, phone number. Joochan’s phone number.

Even though they are friends and close, the truth is they do not exchange their numbers. Joochan thought that it made him could not wait for another day of shoot to see Donghyun. If they talked on their phone, maybe they would not have something to talk about when they met. Donghyun did not agree at the beginning, but it truly brought excitement actually to see each other after long hours with no communication.

But now, Joochan gives his numbers to Donghyun. They may not see each other every day after this production ends, but they can talk nonstop on their phone.

Donghyun cannot hide his happiness. He gives his eye smile to Joochan when at the same time Joochan also stares at him with his own smile.

One of the crew catches the moment and the picture goes viral that night, while Joochan is talking with Donghyun before he sleeps.

 

¤¤¤¤¤

 

**Some months later….**

 

Donghyun is scrolling on his phone, choosing some songs to play with after his playlist finishes his selection. He wants to take some naps after he is done memorizing his script for the next shoot before he arrives at his next destination. He only can get some sleep between breaks now, what with his crazy schedules.

After playing in ‘Love at the First Smile’ he was offered many roles. He decided to star in a daily drama, ‘Family of Three’ which depicted the story of a mother and her two children.

He plays as the second child which leads him to get his title now, the nation’s _Cute_ _Dongsaeng_. Older women adore him and housewives want him as their son.  He steadily rises to stardom.

He finally settles in the newest release of the week. A familiar voice soon greets his ears. The emotional vocal sends him to the peaceful abyss.

He wakes up when his manager shakes his arm. He gives thank to his manager then carefully open the door as to not make some noise.

The sun already set and the sky is in the darker hues. He walks slowly, taking his time to look around him. The building is just like the first time he saw it. Nothing changes much unless that no one uses it as a location for the time being, so it is really quiet.

He wanders to the back of the building and sees someone is already there, standing with their back on him.

“Hey,” he calls the body.

The person turns and throws a grin at him, “Hey..”

Donghyun smiles back at Joochan.

“How long did you wait for me?”

Joochan answers directly, “It does not matter. You are finally here. It is all that matters.”

Donghyun hits Joochan slightly on his chest, “Stop it!”

“Why?”

“Just..no..”

Joochan smirks playfully, “Fine.”

“Anyway, why do you want to meet here?” Donghyun bids.

“Do you forget or do you pretend to forget?”

“It depends..”

“Depends on?”

“Depends on whether you call me ‘hyung’ or not.”

“Donghyun-ah..”

“Nope. You never call me with 'hyung’ again. When did you become so impolite like this?”

Joochan pouts, “I do not have to be that polite with you.”

“But I am still older than you..”

“But boyfriends don’t have to use honorific.”

Donghyun is taken aback by Joochan’s answer, “Did you just call us boyfriends?”

Joochan plays innocent, “No, I called us friends. You heard wrong.”

“No, I heard it right. You called us boyfriends.”

“Believe what you want to believe.”

Donghyun gives Joochan side eyes, “Back to the topic. Why are we here?”

“Do you really forget?”

“Maybe.”

“Do I have to give your memory back then?”

“And how do you plan to get it back?”

“By this..” Joochan grabs the back of Donghyun’s neck and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

“Remember now?”

Donghyun is feigning ignorance, “What? I don’t understand.”

Joochan gives another peck, “Now?”

“Hmm..”

Joochan steps closer to give him another peck, “And now?”

Donghyun shows that he still cannot fathom what Joochan means, “Nuh uh.”

Joochan already wants to land another peck when Donghyun backs him away, “Ya! Since when you also become such a pervert that you want to kiss me continuously?”

“I am always a pervert for you. Do you remember now?” Joochan urges Donghyun to answer.

“Fine. I remember. Today is..last year, this day, we had our first kiss,” Donghyun sighs in defeat. Joochan had told Donghyun in their late night conversation that it was his first kiss.

“Yup! But wait..” Joochan tils his head to look at Donghyun clearly, “our first kiss?”

“O, it was my first kiss,” Donghyun shyly says.

Joochan’s reaction is to give another peck to the thin man.

“Thank you for giving me your first kiss, hyung..” Joochan stares deeply at Donghyun, feeling grateful and happy at the same time.

Donghyun nods. 

They bring their heads together, just close enough for their lips to touch. They close their eyes and..

_\--Neo gateun saram eopsdora—_

_\--Neo hanabakke eopsdora—_

They sigh and part. Donghyun fishes for his phone from his pocket and rejects the call.

“Who?”

“My sasaeng.”

“You use my song as ringtone for a sasaeng?!”

“Well, most of my songs are yours so..”

“But still, a sasaeng?!”

“What is wrong with it though?” Donghyun asks then continues, “Where were we?”

“At nothing,” Joochan puckers his lips then moves to the gazebo. He is getting tired of standing anyway.

Donghyun follows him, “Are you mad at me?”

Joochan only pouts.

“Well, imagine if they know that I use my boyfriend’s song as their ringtone,” Donghyun sits himself beside Joochan.

Joochan perks at that, “Did you just call me your boyfriend?”

Donghyun snorts, “No, I called you friend. You heard wrong.”

“No, I heard it right. You called me boyfriend.”

“Believe what you want to believe.”

“ _Cham_..” Joochan sighs. He brings his face in front of Donghyun then pokes his cheek while chuckling at the expression Donghyun makes.

Donghyun cannot help but laughs along with Joochan. Their quarrel is already forgotten.

Joochan stops laughing then takes his own phone from his pocket out.

“Should we tease our fans, Donghyun-ah?”

“What do you have in mind?” Donghyun says, rather breathlessly from the laughing.

Joochan chooses a picture from his gallery then writes a caption.

“This?”

Donghyun shows his cute eye smile to Joochan, “This.”

 

¤¤¤¤¤

 

The Donghyun-Joochan fandom, or usually called ‘Dongchan’ is in uproar that night. The same picture keeps re-uploaded in their social media. The picture originally comes from Joochan’s personal instagram update.

It is a simple picture. With no filter and no excessive edit.

It is only a traffic light. An ordinary one.

What makes it special is that Joochan tags Donghyun right on the green light. He also adds a caption that sends the thousand hearts of fans soar.

### He writes  **[그린라이트](https://www.google.co.id/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=2&ved=0ahUKEwiAhNbgxq_WAhWHo48KHaA2A8gQFgg-MAE&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.koreanary.com%2Fw%2F25377&usg=AFQjCNGzkuySzx7GhxzuYW-NxGV1mZMN5Q)**.

¤¤¤¤¤

**Author's Note:**

> 그린라이트 means green light in a sense that when people give you the green light, you can go ahead to court them.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a nice day everyone:)


End file.
